El aniversario
by Mecherazo
Summary: Durante un año, Po y Tigresa habían estado saliendo en secreto pero el Guerrero Dragón decidió que era el momento de asentar definitivamente su relación. Sin embargo, Po nunca se imaginó como las cosas se torcerían tanto como le ocurrió.


**Mechero: Buenas, este es un ONE-SHOT que hemos hecho por un motivo muy especial.  
Machetazo: Ya lo sé, porque vamos a pasarlas puñeteras en cuanto acaben las fiestas de semana santa por los exámenes.  
Mech: Pues no. El motivo por el que hemos hecho este nuevo fic es porque hoy, día 28 de abril, hace exactamente 1 AÑO que estamos escribiendo en FanFiction y que me parecía que era una fecha que había que celebrar y para ello os hemos traído este fic. Seguramente este one-shot sea muy largo porque tenemos que dejarlo todo bien atado y con otra cosa que también hay al final del fic y que también será un poco largo.  
Mach: ¿Muy largo?¿Pero más largo que un capítulo actual de nuestros fics?  
Mech: Algo más.  
Mach: Pues menudo tostón. Intentad disfrutadlo, y sin más preambulo, aquí está el one-shot.**

La luna se marchaba mientras aparecía el sol que, con sus poderosos rayos, anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día para los habitantes del Valle de la Paz. Ese día podría ser como otro cualquiera para muchos en el Valle de la Paz pero había una persona en concreto que se encontraba muy emocionado porque hubiera llegado ese día. Este personaje que había anhelado este nuevo día era, nada más y nada menos, que Po, el gran Guerrero Dragón.

Po estaba muy contento porque ese día en concreto sería en el que haría, exactamente, un AÑO desde que empezó a salir con su verdadero y único amor: la maestra Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos y la guerrera de Kung Fu más bárbara de todo el universo.

Era cierto que ambos llevaban su relación en secreto, por miedo a que el maestro Shifu se enfadará con ellos y ocurrieran consecuencias negativas para ambos, pero, a pesar de ello, para él, esta ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, su etapa más feliz de toda su vida. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría creído que estaría junto con su amada Tigresa y, aunque ocultaban la relación en frente de sus amigos, lograban encontrar momentos en los que poder estar juntos, a solas, como alguna escapada al algún lugar solitario, y poder disfrutar de su amor con intimidad (**Mach: Menudo asco. Mech: Que no te metas en las historias, maldita sea**).

Sin embargo, Po sentía que quería algo más. Quería no tener que esconder su amor. Quería que pudieran abrazarse en público, andar cogidos de las manos, besarse, en definitiva, expresar su amor. Pero todo eso cambiaría porque hoy, debido a que es su aniversario, nuestro amigo Po había decidido dar un paso muy importante que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida: había decidido pedirle el matrimonio a Tigresa.

Sabía que ese era un paso muy importante, ya que el matrimonio no es algo a tomarse a la ligera como muchas personas hacen pero había algo en su corazón y en su cabeza que le decía que si era con Tigresa, debía seguir adelante con ello sin dudarlo. Sabía que el matrimonio no sería todo un lecho de rosas, aunque estaba seguro de que mientras estuviera con la persona a la que amaba, afrontarían cualquier dificultad y las superarían.

Po, que se había levantado antes de que sonará el gong, había estado sentado en su cama, dándole vueltas a como haría para pedirle matrimonio. Tenía muchas ideas de como podría hacerlo pero ninguna de ellas le convencía. Su cabeza era un pequeño caos y parecía que no encontraba la forma de decírselo.

Ante este pequeña confusión, se fue hacia la cómoda que tenía a su lado, abrió el primer cajón y sacó de él una pequeña cajita azul recubierta de terciopelo. Después de observar por un momento la cajita, la abrió y miró lo que contenía: un anillo de compromiso.

Pero no era un anillo cualquiera: era un anillo hecho de plata muy ligero y que tenía engarzado un diamante muy brillante, con un bonito corte, que representaba la esperanza de Po de que su unión con Tigresa jamás se rompería.

La visión de aquel anillo le rememoró la imagen de Tigresa y, al pensar en ella, sus dudas se desvanecieron y decidió que la mejor forma de pedírselo sería cuando ambos estuvieran solos y directamente. Si Tigresa había accedido a salir con él era porque, al igual que le había dicho muchas veces ella, le quería con todo su corazón así que no tendría nada de que preocuparse: seguro que ella aceptaría.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sonó el gong y los pensamientos de Po que antes había tenido desaparecieron. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar el anillo, metido dentro de la cajita, guardado en el cajón de la cómoda y, a continuación, salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida de su cuarto porque, lo más seguro, era que sus compañeros estuvieran ya esperándole en el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró fue a su maestro que se estaba justo enfrente de él con una expresión de enfado.

-Mirad quién ha decidido hoy levantarse a tiempo para saludarme- dijo Shifu con sorna.

-Perdone, maestro, que me haya retrasado un poco pero es que estaba poniéndome los pantalones y me imaginé que preferiría que estuviera vestido, que aparecer a mostrarle mis respetos tal y como me trajeron a este mundo.

Shifu sufrió un escalofrío al pensar en esa hipótesis y dijo:

-Estás en lo cierto, pero tus compañeros tan bien tenían que arreglarse y salieron a tiempo para cuando sonó el gong así que no tienes excusas.

-Sí, lo entiendo maestro- contestó Po un poco cabizbajo.

-Por hoy, tan solo, lo dejaré como un aviso pero a la próxima vez que vea llegas tarde a saludar, estarás dando vueltas al Valle de la Paz durante 4 horas, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Cristalino.

-Pues ahora que todo está solucionado, vayamos a desayunar que hoy tendréis un entrenamiento movidito.

Con rumbo presto, se dirigieron para poder deleitarse con la deliciosa sopa de fideos que les proporcionaba el Guerrero Dragón como todos los días desde su ingreso en el Palacio de Jade.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque para Po fue un día más duro de lo habitual ya que no daba pie con bola, o sea, todo lo que hacía, le salía mal. Por ejemplo, mientras cocinaba su sopa de fideos estuvo tan pendiente de Tigresa que se le quemaron los fideos y tuvo que hacer otra tanda, ó, también está el hecho de que recibió varios golpes duros mientras hacía el recorrido de entrenamientos por pensar en que sería lo que le iba a decir a Tigresa para declararse.

Esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros, incluida Tigresa, y su maestro que le preguntaron:

-¿Te ocurre algo, Po?

Él simplemente contestaba con un sencillo y tranquilo:

-No os preocupéis; no es nada.

Y volvía a continuar con la pista de entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento terminó tras 3 largas horas de sufrimiento y golpes para Po pero terminó, que eso era lo que le importaba al panda porque significaba que ya tenía el resto del día para poder declararse a Tigresa.

Volvió a su habitación, cansado y adolorido por los golpes que había recibido de sus compañeros y de la pista de entrenamiento, y lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama para descansar un poco el cuerpo. Se estiró y se reestiró en la cama pero aún estaba agotado. Aún así, Po, con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama, abrió el cajón de la cómoda que había al lado derecho de su cama y cogió la cajita de terciopelo azul.

-En cuanto vea a Tigresa, se lo pediré- dijo Po para sí mismo.

Se guardo la cajita en uno de sus bolsillos, salió de su cuarto y entonces, a su izquierda, vio que se aproximaba hacia él la persona a la que le tenía que hacer una proposición.

-Tigresa- la llamó Po.

-Ahora no, Po, tengo una asunto del que encargarme- dijo Tigresa muy enfadada mientras seguía su camino sin detenerse por ningún instante.

Po se quedo plantado en el sitio por la actitud de Tigresa.

-"En fin, ya se lo diré más tarde"- pensó Po.

Entonces, de la nada, una voz apareció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Eh, Po, ¿te encuentras bien?

El panda se fijo en que quién le hablaba era Víbora, uno de los grandes 5 furiosos.

-Ah, hola Víbora. Tranquila, no me ocurre nada- dijo Po con un tono de voz un poco lastimero.

-Sé cuando te ocurre algo así que no me mientas- le replicó Víbora-. ¿Qué te sucede? Está relacionado con Tigresa, ¿verdad?

Po suspiró y le contestó:

-Sí, quería decirle algo a Tigresa pero se lo puedo decir más tarde así que tan solo esperaré un poco.

-¿Y qué es lo que le quieres decir?- pregunto ella muy indiscretamente.

-B-bu-bueno- tartamudeo mientras pensaba en que decirle y, al mismo tiempo, sentía como se ruborizaba-, es que es algo privado.

-Ah, vale. Ya lo entiendo- dijo con un tono que desconcertó a Po-. Pues me voy- y Víbora se fue reptando de allí pero antes de que desapareciera de la vista de Po, añadió- Suerte con la declaración- y se marchó.

Lo que había dicho Víbora había hecho que su corazón empezará a latir como loco, que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda, que sintiera como si se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta y que le costaba respirar.

-"¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que le voy a pedir matrimonio?"- pensó Po- "A lo mejor se imaginó una cosa que no es"- recapacitó- "Oh por favor, estamos hablamos de Víbora es, junto con el maestro, la persona que se entera de todo lo que ocurre aquí".

Estos pensamientos fueron pasando por su cabeza pero, al final, eligió pasar de lo que había dicho Víbora y centrarse en su propósito, pero no sabía donde había ido Tigresa, así que empezó a buscarla por todos los lugares a los que salía ir. Primero fue al salón de entrenamientos pero no la encontró allí, después al Durazno de la sabiduría pero tampoco estaba allí, a continuación, registro el bosque donde ella solía ir a entrenar y el resultado fue el mismo que en los otros lugares donde había visto. Por último, la buscó en el Salón de los Héroes y tampoco la encontró.

Ya no sabía donde podría estar su amor ya que había ido a registrar los lugares donde solía estar habitualmente.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, hoy le toca a Tigresa lavar los platos así que cuando todos se vayan, aprovecharé para hablar con ella e intentar buscar el momento para proponerle el matrimonio"- ideó Po.

Y con este plan, se marchó hacia la cocina, contento por haber encontrado una oportunidad para hablar con Tigresa, para empezar a preparar la comida porque ya era casi la hora de comer, se imaginaba que sus amigos tendrían hambre y que no tendrían ganas de esperar a que hiciera la comida.

Llegó a la cocina unos 5 minutos más tarde y empezó a cocinar, tal y como hacía todos los días.

Luego, unos 10 minutos después, aparecieron en la cocina las primeras personas que tenían hambre, que eran Mantis y Víbora, después apareció Grulla, el maestro Shifu a continuación, acompañado por Mono al cual le estaba echando una regañina, seguramente por alguna broma pesada que habría hecho.

El tiempo pasaba y parecía que Tigresa nunca aparecería por esa puerta pero tan uno minutos que se le pasaron como si fueran 1 hora, al fin, hizo presencia la maestra Tigresa.

Al verla pasar a la cocina, Po sonrió notablemente y repartió los boles que contenían su deliciosa sopa fideos y en cuanto todos tuvieron sus platos, empezaron a comer unidos, como la gran familia que eran.

Llevarían muchísimo tiempo comiendo la sopa que preparaba Po pero parecía que nunca se cansaban de ella porque siempre había algunas personas que hacían ruidos de placer mientras lo degustaban. A nuestro amigo siempre le halagaba escuchar como disfrutaban de la comida que había cocinado con tanto cariño.

Entre un cuarto de hora y veinte minutos fue el tiempo que tardaron los amigos de Po en terminar de comer y fueron abandonando la cocina nada más terminaban de comer, hasta que al final quedaron tan solo Po, que había comido más lento para poder estar solo con Tigresa, y la susodicha.

Po dejo su bol y sus palillos en la pila, tal y como habían hecho sus compañeros, para que Tigresa se encargará exclusivamente de lavar los platos y después vio cómo Tigresa dejaba su plato y sus palillos en el fregadero.

-"Po, es ahora o nunca"- pensó el panda.

-Tigresa- dijo un poco nervioso y con voz temblorosa- tengo que decirte algo...

-Po, - dijo ella apresuradamente y sin hacer caso a lo que Po intentaba decirle-. ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Claro, amor, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Po recuperando su voz habitual.

-Necesito que laves los platos por mí.

-Oh- dijo con desilusión ya que se imaginaba que se trataría de algo importante.

-Escucha: tengo que irme a un lugar a atender una cosa y no tengo tiempo. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí? Si quieres, te cambiaré tu turno de lavar los platos durante una semana.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré y deja lo del cambio. Yo hago esto porque te quiero.

-Y yo también te quiero- dijo Tigresa como si se sintiera obligada a ello, cosa que Po noto, y se marchó, pero antes de irse le mencionó- Los fideos estaban muy ricos.

-Muchas gracias Tigresa, no hay de...- Po fue interrumpido por el sonido de como Tigresa, tras salir de la cocina, cerró la puerta de golpe- que- dijo esto en bajito.

Po cogió una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó en ella.

Iba a hacer lo que le había pedido Tigresa porque es su novia y porque haría lo que fuera por ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar toda la resignación y la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

-"¿Por qué parece que el destino se reía de mí? Solo necesitó un momento a solas para poder pedirle el matrimonio. ¡Tan sólo necesitó 5 minutos para ello!¿Por qué tenía que surgir todo así?¿Es qué no voy a poder, en este día tan especial, pedirle que seamos marido y mujer?"- reflexionaba Po mientras notaba cómo a cada momento sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

Entonces, se oyó el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a Po de la entrada de alguien a la cocina porque aún se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh, Po,- dijo la persona que había entrado a la cocina y, por fin, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la cocina aparte de él. La susodicha persona era Víbora- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-No es nada, no te preocupes- contestó Po, intentando poner una voz de seguridad.

-Ya, claro, y una porra. A mi no me engañas- le reprendió Víbora- Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pues que quiero hablar con Tigresa y cada vez que intentó hablar con ella me es imposible porque tiene que hacer algo. No sé porque me tiene que ocurrir justamente hoy. Parece que los dioses se quieren burlar de mí- dijo él amargamente.

-Oh, vamos, Po, no digas eso- le respondió Víbora tranquilizadoramente.

-Pues sí, lo digo por que es lo que parece. Además, hoy veo a Tigresa como mucho más distante de mí, como mucho más fría, como que busca estar lejos de mí. A lo mejor la he disgustado por algo y por eso se comporta así- dijo Po con tono de depresión.

-Po, créeme, la actitud que tiene Tigresa contigo no es culpa tuya.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de ello?- preguntó bastante alicaído.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Parecía que Víbora tenía algo que decir pero algo la reprimía a no hacerlo. Aún así, no pudo aguantar ver la expresión tan triste que tenía, el que suele ser, su amigo más alegre y feliz, y le reveló a Po lo que había estado callándose.

-Po, me voy a jugar el cuello con lo siguiente que te voy a contar.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Po, bastante desconcertado.

-El motivo por el que Tigresa se comporta hoy así es porque, después de que terminó de entrenar, porque hoy ha recibido una carta.

-¿Una carta?- manifestó Po su total desconcierto con estas palabras y añadió:- "¿Y quién se la ha enviado?"

-Esa es exactamente la causa de que Tigresa me contará lo de la carta. Resulta que él que le ha enviado ha sido su exnovio, Grey.

Po entró en shock cuando escucho la palabra "exnovio".

-Espera, ¡QUEEEEEEE!- exclamó Po exageradamente- ¿Tigresa tuvo un exnovio?

-Creía que lo sabías todo que estaba relacionado sobre la maestra Tigresa- mencionó Víbora con cierto rintintín.

-Nunca le ha dado por contarme eso- manifestó con cierto rencor- ¿Y qué me puedes contar de él?

-No mucho. Nunca le gustaba hablar de su vida. Vino aquí como hace 4 años, desde algún lugar desconocido para todos, y le pidió al maestro que le entrenará y hasta que consiguió que el maestro le aceptará como su alumno, insistió muchísimo. Estuvo como medio año en el Palacio de Jade y después se marchó del Valle de la Paz por algunos problemas personales (**Mach: Seguro que uno de ellos era que le gustaba darle al drinkin. Mech: Que te esfumes de este fic, maldita sea**). Recuerdo que era un fanfarrón, un orgulloso, un cabezota, un poco malhablado, sin embargo, muy disciplinado. Era extraño ese contraste en su personalidad.

-No lo entiendo. Según como lo has descrito, parece un tipo la mar de despreciable. Entonces, ¿por qué alguien tan alucinante como Tigresa con él?

-Sí, la verdad es que era un tipo despreciable. Sin embargo, tenía una determinación tan fuerte que es rara de encontrar. Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Tigresa. Se sintió un poco identificada con Grey porque ambos buscaban su autosuperación y lucharían por superarse hasta sus últimas fuerzas. Grey es como una Tigresa pero más desenfadado y más atrevido. Esa similitud, pero no igualdad, entre ambos fue seguramente lo que atrajó la atención de Tigresa sobre este extraño elemento.

-Ya veo. Así que lo que le gustó a Tigresa fue que tenían los mismos intereses y eso hizo que se fueran conociendo y, al final, terminaran juntos.

-Básicamente, es lo que has dicho. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante!- remarcó Víbora para centrarse un poco-. Lo importante era lo que había escrito en la carta.

-¿Qué decía la carta?- preguntó Po muy ansioso.

-A resumidas cuentas, lo que decía la carta era que había vuelto al Valle de la Paz y que quería verla de nuevo, seguramente para resucitar lo que queda de antigua relación.

-Oh no, ¡no puedo permitírselo!¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlos?- preguntó Po muy preocupado.

-Tigresa me dijo que se iba al bosque de bambú para solucionar todo con Grey.

-¿El bosque de bambú?- preguntó retóricamente el panda- Debo ir allí- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-No deberías ir- habló Víbora, deteniendo al panda que se había quedado a punto de abrir la puerta-. Este es un tema personal de Tigresa y no deberías intervenir en él. Ella ya es mayor como para saber lo que quiere y para solucionar sus problemas.

-Víbora- se giró Po para hablarle cara a cara a su compañera-, sé que no debería entrometerme en sus cosas pero necesito hacerlo. Necesito saber si aún tiene sentimientos por él para poder empezar a olvidarme de estar con la persona a la que más quiero.

Si Po no hubiera estado tan concentrado en pensar en su amada, lo más probable es que se hubiera sonrojado por haberle contado a Víbora lo que sentía por la líder de los 5 furiosos.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio en la cocina. Víbora y Po ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y con esta idea, el Guerrero Dragón salió de la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A continuación empezó a correr como muy pocas veces con rumbo al bosque de bambú para aclararlo todo.

Nuestro protagonista sabía que el bosque de bambú no estaba muy lejos, como a 10 minutos andando desde el Valle de la Paz, así que estaría allí en un periquete.

Po corrió. Corrió y corrió todo lo rápido que le permitía su rechoncho cuerpo porque si no llegaba pronto, a lo mejor perdería al amor de su vida.

Alrededor de tres minutos fue el tiempo que tardó en llegar al tiempo al bosque de bambú y cuando entró allí, oyó un ruido extraño. El sonido era algo imposible de describir porque era un sonido muy extraño. La curiosidad pudo con Po y se fue a investigar de donde provenía ese sonido y que era lo que producía ese sonido.

A cada paso que daba hacia adelante, Po oía como el sonido se iba haciendo más y más fuerte hasta que, al final, encontró la fuente del que provenía el sonido. Lo que había provocado ese sonido eran los ruidos que salían de Tigresa al estarse besando con Grey (No penséis mal, pervertidos, tan sólo se estaban besando), que se trataba de un guepardo, esbelto, de estatura mediana, con una buena complexión física y con un pelaje de color gris, seguramente de ahí está el origen de su nombre.

Po no podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Cómo era posible que Tigresa le hubiera traicionado? Su sangre empezó a hervirle como nunca le había ocurrido hasta la fecha, sus músculos se tensaron como si estuviera apunto de enfrentarse a un terrible enemigo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que parecía que se la iba a destrozar entera. Además, sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos tan pequeños que parecían ser imposibles de volver a juntarlos de nuevo y como ese sentimiento de amor que había tenido por Tigresa se tornaba en odio, en un odio que se transformó en una rabia muy intensa.

Y así, con estas sensaciones, se fue acercando a ellos, lentamente e intentando no hacer ningún ruido para alertarles de su presencia.

-"Si esto va a terminar así, lo voy a terminar quedándome a gusto."- pensó Po mientras ideaba lo que le iba a decir a Tigresa.

Vio, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, como Tigresa se retorcía mientras seguía besándose con el guepardo.

Ya no podía soportar todo el dolor y la furia que tenía dentro y así, con toda la rabia que recorría todo su ser, gritó:

-¡Tigresa!

Ambos se separaron de golpe al oír el nombre de Tigresa y, al ver quién había sido el que había pronunciado el nombre de la tigresa de bengala, Tigresa se puso pálida como un cadáver.

-Po, es...esto... no es lo que parece- tartamudeó Tigresa.

-Tigresa ¿Quién es este gordinflón?- preguntó Grey muy despectivamente, cosa que molestó a Po aún más de lo que estaba.

-Él es Po, él es mi...mi

-Soy su novio- intervinó Po, furiosamente, al ver que le costaba decirlo.

-¿En serio?¿Es tu novio?- le preguntó Grey a Tigresa mientras esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Sí, lo soy- contestó Po, hablando por Tigresa- Y tú eres Grey, ¿no es así?

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. Siempre es un placer cuando los demás te conocen.

-Víbora me ha hablado de ti y la verdad es que te ha descrito perfectamente.

-Ah, la reptil ¿Y cómo me describió esa enana arpía?

-Dijo que eras, sintetizando lo que me dijo, una persona de lo más miserable y, por lo que veo, es cierto.

-Pues le puedes decir a esa bruja que me puede comer un poco la...

-¡Qué te calles, coño!- exclamó Po más rabioso que nunca y se fijo en Tigresa, que había estado muy pasiva desde que la había pillado besándose con el guepardo- ¡Tú!- exclamó mientras señalaba a Tigresa- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Tigresa?¿Cómo has podido coger todo lo que teníamos por este tipo tan despreciable?

-¡Oye, yo no soy despre...!

-Esto es una conversación entre ella y yo así que ¡no te metas!- le gritó Po a Grey, que se amedrantó ante la furia que expresaba la cara del Guerrero Dragón, y volvió a hablar con Tigresa-. Yo te he querido, he intentado hacerte lo más feliz que he podido, aunque eso significase sacrificar muchas cosas. He estado a tu lado, ayudándote cuando tenías algún problema y cuando no, y así es cómo tu me lo pagas, traicionándome con otro el día de nuestro aniversario.

-Po, yo no...- dijo lastimeramente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llevaba toda la semana esperando a que llegará este día, tan solo para pedirte matrimonio.

-¿Me ibas a... pedir... que me casará contigo?- preguntó Tigresa entre desconcertada y alegre.

-Sí, pero a la vista de lo que he visto aquí, eso, jamás ocurrirá.

-Po, por favor, tienes que creerme, yo no he querido...-

-¿Besarle? No me mientas más Tigresa. Me has hecho mucho daño, me has partido el corazón y para mí, es como si ya no existieras.

-Po, no me digas eso- sollozó Tigresa.

Po busco en su bolsillo derecho y de él sacó la cajita de terciopelo azul que contenía el anillo. Se lo tiró a Grey y dijo:

-Tómalo, para mí, ya no tiene ningún valor- dijo con un tono tan frío que no pareció Po, y se fue de allí, destrozado y sin saber que hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Po, espera- rogó Tigresa.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde; Po ya se había marchado.

-Guao, mira esto Tigresa- dijo Grey impresionado mientras le enseñaba el anillo que había dentro de la caja-. Pedazo de anillo, le debe de haber costado su buen dinero, aunque creo que se podría haber estirado un poco más. ¿Tú que crees Tigresa?

Tigresa no hizo ningún caso a lo que decía el guepardo porque estaba tan solo pensando en como, en un momento, había perdido todo lo que le importaba, que era a Po, el amor de su vida. Todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en rabia. No lo pudo soportar más y liberó su ira en forma de puñetazo contra la cara de Grey, que salió rodando hacia atrás.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí!- vocífero Tigresa, más furiosa que nunca-¡Y cómo se te ocurra volver a acercarte al Valle de la Paz y, mucho menos, besarme otra vez te mataré!

Grey se levantó y se fue corriendo de allí, asustado por la amenaza de Tigresa ya que sabía que si ella se enfadaba, podía perder los escrúpulos y hacer lo que había dicho.

Tigresa miró como el guepardo corría asustado como una rata siendo perseguida por un felina y, entonces, se fijo en que había algo que brillaba en el suelo. Se acercó para ver que era ese objeto que relucía como el sol y vio de que se trataba. Era el anillo de pedida que Po le habría dado hoy sino hubiera sido por ese maldito canalla.

Cogió el anillo del suelo y, tras limpiarlo un poco, lo observó detenidamente.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le embargó al verlo tan de cerca ya que le recordaba a cómo Po había dicho que ya no significaba para él y, al mismo tiempo, le surgía un sentimiento de esperanza porque no se rendiría y lucharía por recuperar el amor y el cariño del panda que había sacudido toda su vida.

Tigresa se fue corriendo en busca del Guerrero Dragón al lugar donde siempre iba cuando había algo que le preocupaba, o le torturaba, para intentar conseguir un poco de paz interior para pensar las cosas más tranquilamente: el Durazno de la Sabiduría.

En el durazno de la sabiduría, se encontraba Po, reposado en el susodicho árbol, llorando amargamente, lamentándose por la pérdida de la única persona que ha amado. En realidad, todo lo que le había dicho a Tigresa era tan solo un producto de su rencor por haber elegido a Grey antes que él. Aún la seguía queriendo y tan sólo quería que volviera. Quería que le dijera que todo lo que vio fue un engaño del destino y que podían seguir amándose pero sentía como que eso era ya imposible. Él había manifestado que no quería tener ninguna relación de ningún tipo con ella: ni novios, ni amigos, ni conocidos, en definitiva, nada de nada, y ahora no podía retractarse de ello.

-Por fin te encuentro, Po- dijo una voz detrás suya pero no se movió ya que sabía de quién era, así que tan sólo se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos.

-Márchate Tigresa- dijo Po con voz quebrada mientras intentaba respirar para tranquilizarse

-Po si me dejas...

-No quiero verte, ni oírte, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo así que, por favor, vete y déjame con mi dolor- dijo Po, notando como estaban a punto de volver a fluir las lágrimas que intentaba contentar.

-Lo siento, Po, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Po con una voz que le destrozó el corazón a Tigresa.

-Porque tengo que aclararlo todo- dijo y se acercó a Po hasta que se quedo a su lado.

Se sentó junto a él y le obligó a que le mirará a la cara.

-Po, mírame y déjame que te expliqué todo- dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro con sus manos y le miró a esos ojos color jade que estaban empañados por unas lágrimas que afeaban sus hermosos ojos.

-¡No me toques!- gritó Po mientras apartaba las manos de Tigresa de su cara-. Vete de aquí.

-¡No!- negó Tigresa- Po, yo no quería nada con él.

-No te creo.

-Yo no fui quién le besó, ÉL me beso. Yo no quise.

-¡Mentiras!- vocífero Po.

-Tienes que creerme.

-Por favor, Tigresa, deja de mentirme- ya no lo pudo soportó más Po y empezó a llorar desconsoladoramente.

Tigresa nunca había visto una escena como esta. Jamás había visto llorar a Po tan triste como ahora lo estaba viendo. Era una estampa que le dolía de ver porque sabía que el origen de todo el sufrimiento de Po, era por su culpa.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Quería protegerle, quería hacerle saber que ella estaría siempre que la necesitará así que tan solo hizo lo que le dijo su corazón: abrazó a Po para intentar consolarlo.

Po, en vez de rechazar el abrazo, se aferró a él más fuerte que nunca. Tigresa podía oír como Po lloraba junto a ella y tan sólo le abrazaba más fuerte y le tocaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo, pero parecía que era algo imposible.

-Po, tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Po seguía aún llorando. Sin embargo, su lloró iba siendo menos lastimero.

Tigresa se separó un poco de él y le miró a la cara, fijándose, sobre todo, en sus ojos.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- preguntó Tigresa con voz cándida.

-Sí, pero aún así, no puedo perdonarte.

-Lo entiendo. Solamente quiero pedirte una cosa. Quiero que, durante unos minutos, me escuches para poder dejarlo todo zanjado, ¿Vale?

-Está bien- manifestó tras secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos y Tigresa, tras tomar aire, dijo:

-Po, esta mañana, recibí una carta de Grey, el chico con el que me viste antes.

-Sí, me lo contó Víbora.

-¿Con que Víbora te lo contó? Ya tendré unas palabras con ella más tarde. El caso, es que me mandó una carta y en ella decía: "Hola Tigresa, ayer vine al Valle de la Paz. Me gustaría verte. Hay algo que quiero decirte. Nos vemos hoy a las 13:45 en el bosque de bambú. Ven sola. Grey". La verdad es que me sorprendió que me llegará una carta de él porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas y me preguntaba , así que decidí ir a hablar con él.

Tigresa hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando:

-Llegue justo a tiempo al bosque de bambú y, nada más, entrar, apareció él.

Tigresa tomó un poco de aire.

No había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando abandonó el Palacio de Jade. Sin dudarlo por un momento, fui a hablar con él.

Nos saludamos, y yo, sin tapujo ninguno, le pregunté:

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que hayas vuelto?

Él se rió y me contestó.

-Tú siempre tan directa Tigresa. ¿Por qué debe de haber un motivo para que haya vuelto?

-Porque si no lo hubiera no estarías aquí. Tú tan sólo estás en un lugar porque hay algo que te ata a ese lugar.

-Si que me conoces bien Tigresa- me dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa-. Pues sí. Hay un motivo por el que estoy aquí y ese motivo, eres tú- dijo mientras me señalaba.

Eso, la verdad, me pilló de sorpresa porque no me esperaba nada así.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté muy sorprendida.

Él me cogió de las manos y me dijo:

-Durante este tiempo que he estado alejado de ti, he añorado poder volver a verte. Sé que te dejé tirada pero no pude hacer nada; la situación en la que estaba no me lo permitió. Sin embargo, he lamentado haberme marchado de tu lado. Me gustaría que volviéramos a salir juntos, como pareja- remarcó-, ¿que me dices?

No sabía que decirle. Estaba muy impactada y eso me hizo que no supiera que decirle.

-Yo... Yo...- dije, intentando no mirarle a los ojos cuando, de repente, miró al sol y, según su posición, vi que ya era casi la hora de comer- Tengo que irme, dentro de poco es la hora de comer y si falto, empezarán a sospechar que ocurre algo.

-Está bien, pero a las 15:00 nos vemos aquí de nuevo, ¿vale?

-Vale- dije y me marché.

Después me fui, comí, y mientras comía, pensé en como explicarle lo que quería decirle sin que hubiera ningún problema pero mientras lo pensaba, el tiempo se fue pasando y ya quedaban como 10 minutos o así para que tuviera que ir a hablar con él. Entonces, de repente, recordé que tenía que lavar los platos pero me faltaba el tiempo.

-¿Así que por eso me pediste que te lavase los platos?

-Sí, para poder hablar con él.

Tigresa miró a Po para ver si estaba todo bien y, al parecer, Po estaba tranquilo, aunque un poco triste.

-En fin, me fui al bosque de bambú tranquilamente porque, al final, tuve más tiempo del que había creído y, cuando llegué allí, me encontré de nuevo con Grey, que se estaba recostado contra un bambú.

-Hola- dije de espaldas a él.

-Buenas Tigresa- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se puso frente a mí-, ¿has pensado en lo que te he dicho?

-Sí, y tengo algo que decirte.

-Dispara.

-No puedo salir contigo- dije directamente.

-¿Có-cómo?¿Por qué?

-Es que, veras, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Grey me miró muy sorprendido.

-¿En serio?¿Tienes pareja?

-Sí- dije un poco enfadada con él.

-¡Vaya! Pues que seas feliz con él, ¿por qué es un hombre, verdad?

-Maldita sea, ¡sí!- dije ya bastante molesta.

-Pues lo dicho: que seas feliz con él- remarcó-, que eso es lo importante.

-Mira, yo lo siento.

-No, tranquila. Los sentimientos cambian, surgen otros y esos otros son sustituidos por los antiguos. Es normal y que se le va a hacer. Tranquila, yo me marcharé y dejaré que seáis felices, pero antes me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué clase de favor estamos hablando?

-No te preocupes, sólo te pido un pequeño beso en la mejilla para poder tener fuerzas como para no regresar, pero sí para recordarte felizmente.

Dude por un momento pero, si así iba a ser feliz, accedí a ello.

-Vale, pero en la mejilla.

Me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de dárselo, el maldito se giro a propósito y me beso en la boca.

-Intenté quitármelo de encima pero el muy maldito me agarró de tal forma que no podía hacer fuerza para poder apartarle de mí y después, apareciste tú y, bueno, ya sabes el final- finalizó Tigresa.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos que ninguno de los dos rompió hasta que Po intervinó.

-¿E-es cierto lo que me estás contando?- dijo Po con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Tienes que creerme.

-¿Y por qué debería?- preguntó Po que aún seguía dudando de Tigresa.

-Porque... Porque...- Tigresa soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar- Porque durante el tiempo que estado contigo he sido más feliz que en todos los años de mi vida- dijo Tigresa, atrayendo toda la atención de Po-. Ya sabes que, durante mucho tiempo, he sido muy desdichada y eso, aunque no lo mostraba al exterior, me seguía torturando. Aún podía oír a los niños como decían: "Monstruo, nadie te quiere, vete". Tuve muchas pesadillas con como la gente me odiaba, y me rechazaba, y que no había nadie que quisiera estar conmigo.

Tomó un poco de aire e intentó tranquilizarse porque ya le estaban saliendo algunas lágrimas.

-Durante mucho tiempo, creí que era cierto pero todo eso me lo desmintió el maestro Shifu, sin embargo, tú fuiste quién me hiciste olvidar todo sobre mi pasado. Tan sólo quería vivir el presente porque eso significaba que te tenía a mi lado y eso me daba fuerzas para olvidar el dolor que sufrí, la furia y todos los sentimientos negativos que sentí.

Cogió una bocanada más de aire pero ya no se preocupo porque Po la viera llorar, sólo quería que Po lo entendiera todo lo que significaba para ella.

-¿Y tú crees que siendo tan importante en mi vida, lo arriesgaría todo por alguien que me dejo tirada como un pañuelo? Tú eres mi vida entera, y si no estás en ella, yo-yo... ¡No sé que haría si te perdiera!- empezó a llorar intensamente, tanto que se derrumbó en el suelo

Po no pudo reprimirse más y la abrazó para consolarla. Tigresa le abrazó de buena gana y disfrutó del abrigo que era el pelaje de Po.

-Tigresa, yo no sabía que sintieras todo eso. Perdona que haya dudado.

-No quiero perderte- dijo Tigresa mientras seguía llorando- Perdóname, por favor.

-No ocurrirá eso porque Tigresa yo también te quiero y no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti. No pidas perdón. No ha sido culpa tuya. La culpa ha sido mía por no confiar en ti. Perdóname tú, Tigresa.

-¿Y si lo dejamos en paces?- preguntó Tigresa que ya había parado de llorar aunque aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me parece bien- dijo Po mientras le quitaba las lágrimas en los ojos cuando de repente se acordó de algo- ¡Oh, mierda!- exclamó Po.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Le di el anillo a Grey, ahora se lo habrá llevado con él.

-No exactamente.

Tigresa sacó el anillo y se lo enseño a Po.

-Se lo quite cuando te fuiste, tras soltarle una hostia y amenazarle.

-Muy típico de ti- dijo sonriendo.

-Po, ¿es cierto lo de que dijiste?¿lo de que me ibas a pedir el matrimonio?

-Sí, pero con lo ocurrido hoy, no sé si estamos en la mejor situación para ello.

-La verdad es que yo te habría dicho que sí.

-¿En serio?¿No te da un poco de, ya sabes, miedo?- preguntó Po un poco dudoso.

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que si es contigo, quiero estar contigo toda la vida.

Po le arrebató el anillo a Tigresa, relajadamente, y, con una sonrisa en la cara, se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Tigresa, a pesar de la pelea que hemos tenido hoy, quiero pasar mi vida contigo así que, ¿me harías la persona más feliz del mundo, casándote conmigo?

La tigresa de bengala no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido pero, sin dudarlo, contestó:

-Sí, sí quiero- dijo Tigresa.

Ambos se besaron y después se abrazaron.

Había sido un día agotador, lleno de emociones y de idas y venidas, pero sabían que, si seguían juntos, podrían hacer frente a cualquier problema que tuvieran y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

**Mech: Y aquí se termina este fic. Esperamos que os haya gustado, dejadme un review por si tenéis algo que comentar sobre el one-shot, si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado, lo que sea que queráis decirme, y os contestaremos.  
Mach: Ahora, si no se enrolla este más, damos paso a nuestro creador de este, y de otros fics, el señor Mecherazo.**

**PD: Hola, soy, tal y como ha dicho Machetazo, Mecherazo y he decidido hacer este one-shot porque hace exactamente un año que empece a escribir en este gran lugar que es FanFiction. He dedicado mucho tiempo a hacer mis fics, cosa de la que la gente no se suele dar cuenta, y que es algo que tendríamos que agradecer a los escritores de esta página porque el tiempo que dedican a escribir es un tiempo que quitan en sus vidas de hacer otras cosas que pueden hacer.  
Sin embargo, esto no significa que nos sacrifiquemos por escribir. Es un placer escribir en FF porque te permite explotar tu creatividad y expresar todo lo que tienes en la cabeza. Además, lo mejor que tiene esta web este las personas te pueden decir lo que quieres sobre lo que escribes, te dan consejos para mejorar y, esto quiero que se os quede en la cabeza porque es lo más importante, te apoyan a seguir adelante.  
Sin vuestro apoyo, seguramente no habría escrito tantas cosas como lo he hecho de no ser por vosotros. Si pensáis que lo que he escrito es por decir, olvidaros ya que lo que os digo va totalmente de corazón. Sin vosotros, y sin vuestros reviews, no habría llegado hasta donde he llegado así que si os gusta un fic que leéis, mandadle un review o un PM para animar al autor y motivarle para que siga escribiendo.  
Lo último con lo que quiero concluir es agradecer a todo el mundo que me lee y dar gracias especialmente a LightResurrection, KRIIIS, Ani Lawliet, Miguel el romantico je, Black Rose-IMZ, Leonard kenway, DannyNeko, Maestra Víbora, Lizz Jiao Sal Rosi, Master Squirrel, , Marty. dragneel, Wildfenix, kungfubijuu100, pabillidge90, ShizukiMei1478, phoenix-fire-blu, Eme48, jeffersongongora, LikeMyself, Bolttens, tuckeyhunger, kungfuawsomeness, Cookie M 2012, anita23, kungfupandaprodigy, Dennef-Ronnel, Po y tigresa amor para siempre, RedfooPartyRock, Bad Carrot and The Reader, Juliet´lovestory, Goree skullt y a todos los guest que me habéis escrito porque vosotros sois los que me habéis permitido seguir adelante con lo que me gusta: escribir lo que mi loca cabeza se imagina.  
Un gran saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


End file.
